


Keystone Motel.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gem Fusion, Makeup, Original Character(s), Other, Relationship(s), Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: A simple vacation from the mess at home, nothing bad could happen, right?
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Rose Quartz





	Keystone Motel.

I walked towards the warp pad and Pearl finally warped back in. “Pearl! Where have you been?” She looked around the room before walking towards me. 

“Looking for Rubellite… for a few weeks. Luna, I know everyone, especially Kunzite, is upset with my actions. I’m trying my hardest to prove to her that she can trust me again.” Kunzite walked through the door, her hair covering her eyes. “Kunzite! You’re just the gem I’m looking for. I’ve been searching for Rubellite but she hasn’t shown up yet. Do you have any new leads?” She walked past her. 

“Kunzite, I’m sorry.” I stood in the middle of them as they stood in silence.

“Who wants to go on a road trip?” My dad busted into the room, holding his phone. “I have a feeling I came in at a bad time.”

“No, explain please.” Kunzite walked towards my dad.

“I gotta take a trip to Keystone, I met a gal on the internet whose selling these paints and brushes for real cheap! I just need to meet her in Keystone.” He explained.

“I don’t know, will we be okay leaving the Temple?” I scratched my head.

“Well, if you’re so unsure, then did you know you’re gonna stay at a motel with your favorite dad?” 

“I can’t say you’re my favorite…” I joked.

“Oh, you kidder, come here!” I jumped into his arms and he lifted me. 

“I can’t wait to get free ice!”

“That’s the spirit, it’ll have an outdoor garden, movies, and it’s right next to the coolest pottery spot in the galaxy.” 

“I’m coming too.” Kunzite stepped forward.

“Kunzite, I know I’m talking this place up but it ain’t exactly the Bellagio.” He muttered to her.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She smiled.

We got our stuff and started driving to Keystone, I fell asleep in the passenger seat until we finally reached the motel.

“Ain’t it cool? You get to drive up to your room!” He opened the door and I was excited about the new place.

“We could rent a movie, get free ice, relax in the garden, it’s gonna be great!” I jumped onto my bed.

“Finally, I don’t have to check for bedbugs.” Kunzite brought in our stuff with a slight groan. My dad’s phone buzzed and he looked up at Kunzite. “That’s my cue, do you mind holding down the fort until I get back?” She moved her hands around for a bit until she gave a thumbs up. 

“Great, I’m off to see a gal about some paints… an internet gal… if I’m not back in an hour, call the feds.” We waved goodbye to him and I started looking through my phone. 

“What movies do you think he’d let us rent? The slasher of Hatchet Field or CatCopter 2?” I looked over at her once I heard a noise.

“Why won’t you calm down? You know what she did was wrong, why are you acting like this? I don’t see your point. Fine, if you’re not going to listen, go!” Then, she unfused.

“It’s inevitable you’ll get over this, Rose.” Zircon looked away from her. “She used us to feel powerful as Chaorite, she used all of us, don’t you feel tricked?” Zircon shook her hand and turned towards Rose. “You can stay angry all you want, but sooner or later, you’ll feel better once the truth settles in.” Rose stomped on the ground, causing the room to shake. “I don’t care about what philosophical stuff you’re talking about, you know what Pearl did was wrong, why aren’t you upset?!” 

Zircon floated up and crossed her legs. “Because I’m waiting for your tantrum to be over.” Rose started to pace the room, trying to control her anger. “You won’t stay angry at her forever.” Rose turned to Zircon. “Wanna bet?” “Organic carpet, Rose.” She looked down and saw it dissolving underneath her. “YOU-I DON’T, AGH!” She slammed the door shut and Zircon sat quietly on the bed. 

“It’s been a while, Zircon.” I smiled awkwardly.

“It has, Luna.”

I walked outside and saw footprints in the concrete, leading to the entrance of the garden, Rose pacing outside. “Um… hey Rose.” I waved to her.

“She manipulated us, Luna! Zircon’s taking this like fusion isn’t the reason we’re together! Fusion was our thing and she used to feel better about herself! I’m not being the bigger gem anymore, not about this!” I opened the gate to the garden and smiled at Rose. 

“Do you wanna relax in the garden?” She scoffed and looked away. 

“I don’t need to relax.” 

“Oh look, bluebells!” I left the door open as Rose followed behind me. She continued muttering angrily as I found a place to sit. “I love the smell of flowers… wilting flowers?” I opened my eyes and saw the plants and trees dying and collapsing. “Falling snags!” I ran out as Rose continued to pace the garden. 

Once I got back to the room, it was freezing cold. 

“Um, Zircon? Are you alright?” I rushed to the bed to wrap myself in the covers. 

“I’m… fine.” 

“Wanna watch TV?” 

“Sure.” 

I smiled when I got an idea. “Can you use your future vision to predict which channel I’d like?” 

“37, but it’s old reruns.” She turned her head to me, her hair covering her eye. I turned the channel 37 and hugged myself as the room got colder. “I understand you’re worried about us, but leave it up to time.” 

“H-Huh?”

“You were going to voice your concern about Rose and me. All that Rose needs to know is that she’s taking her anger out for nothing and she’ll learn that I’m right.” 

“Am I gonna have to learn to sleep outside?” I took the covers with me as I opened the door. 

“Such is fate.” She sighed. I watched my dad’s car drive up the room.

“What are you doing with the covers, kiddo?” He opened the door and saw Zircon sitting on the bed. 

“She won’t like Keystone-style pizza.” He closed the door and looked worried.

“Where’s the other?” 

“In what used to be the garden.” I pointed to the fenced area with the black grass and fallen trees. 

“I don’t understand, Rose and Zircon love each other, why are they so upset?” 

“Well, I guess whatever they’re going through is taking a toll on themselves and Kunzite. If she can’t form because they’re upset, then it’s something they need to come to terms with by themselves. They just need some time apart.” He walked towards the car and took the pizza off of the roof. “Until then, I got pizza!” I smiled and sat on the hood of the car with him.

He opened the box and it looked odd. 

“Sauce on top!? What kind of crazy state is this?” 

“Luna, one day you’ll learn to appreciate pizza, no matter what toppings it wants to have.” 

My dad and I slept in the car that night. The next day, the four of us went to the coolest pottery studio in the galaxy. 

As we sat down, they got clay and I got a finished mug and paint. I didn’t complain and started decorating mine.

“I thought Kunzite likes to be creative.” Rose slammed her fists on the table.

“Well, Kunzite isn't here!” She crossed her arms and legs and leaned further into the booth chair. As I was painting my smiley face, I noticed the table started to shake. Rose was gripping it tightly.

“Rose, you’re moving the table.” 

“Oh really, I’m surprised you felt that! It’s like you’ve been feeling nothing recently!” She slightly screamed. Rose started bouncing the table.

“This will pass. Her immaturity will go away sooner or later.” 

“Oh, I’m being immature?!” She stood up in the booth. “I’ll show you immature, darling.” She summoned her mace and slammed it on the table, breaking it in half. 

They continued to argue as I looked down at the mess, seeing the mess on the ground. I dropped my mug and walked out of the studio.

“Luna!” I heard them call out.

“I was so excited when Kunzite said she was coming with me and dad. I needed a break from home since everyone was upset at Pearl, I thought it would’ve stayed, but it just came with us. I wanted to have fun, but you guys were just at each other’s throats. Is… is it not Pearl you’re upset at? Is it me?” I started to tear up.

“N-No, Luna. It’s all us!” 

“But we made her feel like it was her fault. I kept looking into the future when everyone was over this, I was waiting for that future because I didn’t want to face the present. No wonder you’re so angry with me…” Zircon started to cry.

“Zirc… no, no, no! This all my fault, you were looking for a solution, I just wanted to be angry, don’t blame yourself, I was being stupid!” Rose began profusely apologizing as Zircon turned away from her. 

“No, you weren’t!” Rose tensed up. “All this time, I was just hiding my emotions, waiting for the future, I was pretending that I wasn’t upset. I was the immature one.” She moved her hair and wiped her tears. 

“I’m sorry.” They said in unison.

“You know, I don’t really mind being split up.” Rose smiled. 

“What, why?” Zircon looked worried.

“I get to look at the gem I’m spending the rest of my life with.” Zircon burst out into giggles.

“Oh, shut up.” Rose lifted her in the air.

“There’s my silly gem!” She blushed and looked away. 

“You’re embarrassing me in front of Luna!” I looked away and covered my eyes as I heard giggles and kisses. 

“Well, I paid for the session… and the damage to the studio. I’m gonna need a vacation from this vacation, ready to go?” 

I saw a glow in front of me and looked up.

“Not before we get that free ice.” She tied her hair up. 

“Kunzite!” 


End file.
